


Let's Try Something New

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Lothar, Breathplay, First Time, Khadgar is still submissive, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar really likes it when Khadgar uses his mouth on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

The mage was lost in thought, his fingers tracing over his lips as he flipped through pages of yet another book.  His lips parted slightly and he pressed the tip of his thumb into his mouth.

Lothar had to bite back a noise as he watched the young man. Khadgar had been playing with his lips and putting his fingers in his mouth all day. Whether it was absentmindedly or on purpose he was driving Lothar _insane_ , and now finally they were alone. “Do you even know what you do to me?”

Khadgar blinked and looked at Lothar. “ _Maybe_.”

Light this kid was frustrating to him. Lothar scooted closer to Khadgar on the bed, who was already back to looking at the book.  The tip of the thumb that was once in his mouth was halfway in and he could swear that Khadgar was sucking on it. So many thoughts raced through his head and before Lothar realized it he had already spoken. “I wish that thumb was me.” Without looking up from his book, Khadgar made a show of pulling his thumb out of his mouth, lips a bit plumper than usual.

Heavy lust sedated eyes turned and gazed into Lothar’s. “What do you want me to do to you?”

The warrior took in a sharp gasp of air, grunting out in a husky voice. “Go down on me. Suck me dry.” Lothar was already painfully hard and had no reason to beat around the bush.

Khadgar was more than happy to do what he was being asked, he loved having things in his mouth- food, his lip, his fingers, Lothar’s fingers. Lothar’s dick was his favorite thing to have in his mouth, though. He loved the way it made him feel; the power he held over the older man, how he could reduce the Lion of Azeroth to a mewling kitten with just his mouth.  The book made a soft _plop_ on the floor as Khadgar pushed it out of the way, before sliding down the bed and settling himself between Lothar’s legs.

Lothar leaned back, thankful he could finally stop being jealous of a thumb.  He ran his hand through Khadgar’s hair, circling around and tracing the mage’s cheek with his rough fingers before brushing them over those hypnotizing lips. He held Khadgar's eyes, feeling the same emotions reflecting back… want, _need_.  Lothar gasped when Khadgar’s nose nudged his hard on through the thin fabric of his pants.  He wanted to beg for the mage just to get it over already, but his pride kept him silent.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Khadgar huffed, teeth pulling at the laces that kept him from pleasuring his warrior. Lothar had to shift a bit, lifting his hips and squirming out of his pants as Khadgar nearly ripped them off. “ _Better_.” Lothar couldn't even come up with a retort because those full lips were already planting kisses on his thighs. Instinctively, Lothar pulled his legs up, exposing himself to the mage. The younger man didn't waste any time, he grabbed the base of Lothar’s cock, and licked the precum that was starting to bead at the tip. Both of them moaned, and Khadgar looked up to catch Lothar’s eyes as he slowly took the head of the shaft in his mouth and sucked softly.

Lothar desperately tried to hold eye contact but the feelings were too great and he tipped his head back, digging hands in those chocolate locks, urging him further down. Khadgar was glad to obey, slowly making his way to the soft curls at the base. Lothar’s natural musk made Khadgar moan, and in return the warrior shivered at the vibrations. “Light…” He gripped Khadgar's hair tighter, pulling on it to urge the mage to move because he was going to cum from the feeling of being completely sheathed in that warm velvety heat. Khadgar refused to let himself be guided by his hair; if Lothar wanted him to move he was going to have to _beg_. The nimble finger of one hand ghosted over Lothar’s inner hip and the other hand gently grabbed at Lothar’s delicate sack, rubbing the skin between his fingers. Lothar was visibly shaking, trying to hold the last bit of pride he had left. That resolve was quickly dissolved when Khadgar pushed down even further, the tip of Lothar’s cock going deeper into the mage’s throat. “By the Light! _MOVE_!” The warrior could barely choke the words out.

Khadgar pulled back, slowly, sucking as hard as he could. He own hard-on was straining against his pants and creating a wet spot, making it uncomfortable for him to be wearing them. With a soft ‘pop’ he released Lothar’s dick and lifted up, causing the other to whimper in protest. The mage made quick work of his own clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor.  He helped Lothar out of his shirt as well before leaning back to admire his lover. Khadgar drew his bottom lip into his mouth. The sight made him want to climb into Lothar’s lap and ride him until they both reached their climax, _but_ that's not what Khadgar had planned for his warrior, even if it sounded so enticing. He wanted to get Lothar off using his mouth and to take advantage of the older man when he was vulnerable. 

Khadgar was testing Lothar’s patience. He was about to say something to the mage when Khadgar settled right back to between his legs. “It's about time.” Lothar didn't mean to sound so needy but Light help him - he was so hard it hurt.

Khadgar swatted Lothar’s leg, “Impatient, are we?” He purred, leaning forward to kiss the hard muscles on the other’s chest.

“Maybe because you started with the main event and now have gone _backward_.” It wasn't that Lothar wasn't enjoying the soft kisses to his chest, it’s just that there were just other and more _pleasurable_ things Khadgar could be using those lips on. The mage worked downward, stopping to give a nipple a few sharp bites and kisses, his hand gripping Lothar’s length and squeezing.  Lothar took a sharp breath. “ _Stop teasing me Khadgar, please, please. I need it.._.”

Lothar’s begging was probably the sexiest thing that Khadgar had ever heard.  A moan escaped Khadgar's lips as he scooted down the warrior's body, skin brushing skin.  Khadgar wasted no time, and went right back to work, kissing and flicking his tongue over the head of Lothar’s cock, his hand working the places his lips and tongue weren't covering.

“ _Yes_ …” Lothar hissed, his hands back in Khadgar's hair, his body shuddering. He desperately tried to get Khadgar to move faster, but the mage refused to. Khadgar dug the fingers of his free hand into Lothar’s hip as a warning. The warrior slackened his grip but left his fingers tangled in the dark locks.

Finally deciding to have mercy on his lover, the mage started deep throating Lothar until the older man was visibly shaking. Khadgar pulled back to gently graze his teeth along the shaft until he released the other from his mouth. Lothar groaned in frustration at being denied orgasm, causing the mage to smirk. “Don't want you coming so quickly.” He started searching for the vial he had left on the bed earlier that day, for _reasons_.

“I'll remember that for next time, you damn _tease_.” Lothar took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. As much as he wanted to grab Khadgar and fuck him into oblivion, he also liked it when the mage took charge. He was curious as well, about what the younger one had planned.

Khadgar just hummed a response as he pulled a small crystal vial from the bed sheets. He was sure what next time would bring and his own hard-on twitched in response. “Hmm. I can't wait to see what you do to me as _punishment_.” There was a soft pop as the stopper was pulled out of the vial. Khadgar poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers before dipping them down and brushing them against Lothar’s virgin hole. “Anduin… can I?” He breathed against the warrior's thigh.

The sensation was foreign but not unpleasant and Lothar found, to his surprise, that he wanted to feel more. He was willing to do just about anything to make his mage happy, and he trusted Khadgar. “Yes… you can do whatever you want.”

The mage nodded, sucking lightly on Lothar’s thigh as he pushed a single finger into the warrior, causing the other to hiss.  He pressed the finger in deeper, searching for that spot, the one that always made him see stars when Lothar hit it. He twisted his finger, curled it, finally finding a spot that felt different than the rest.

Lothar arched his back and grabbed the sheets; the sensation was intense for a moment. “Oh _Light_ that feels…” He couldn’t even speak anymore because Khadgar was pressing and rubbing that spot harder; his coherent thoughts left him and all he could focus on was the pleasure.  And then there was another finger in him, stretching him out, two fingers rubbing against _that spot_ , and he needed more. More than Khadgar sucking on his thigh, more than just the fingers in him.  He needed Khadgar _in_ him.

Khadgar was reveling in the sight of his lover. He released the skin he was sucking on to lightly tongue at the dark spot forming.  The mage gave the spot a kiss before shifting so he could take the head of Lothar’s straining cock in his mouth, eliciting an ' _Oh, fuck_!’ from the other man. A third finger was added and Lothar tensed. Khadgar tried to ease the discomfort of being stretched so far by deep throating the older man again.  Lothar’s words were coming out jumbled and Khadgar slowly nestled his fingers deep into him. He pushed his fingers outward until met with resistance and then pulled them out, stretching as he went. Khadgar started a slow, building rhythm with his fingers as he doubled his efforts with his mouth. 

When the dual stimulation finally matched it was overwhelming. Lothar came when he was deep inside Khadgar's throat with a strained cry. He heard the mage choke briefly before greedily swallowing everything Lothar had to offer him. Khadgar didn’t stop though, the fingers were still moving in him, leaving him still wanting more.  Lothar was growing frustrated with how slowly Khadgar was dragging this out.  “By the light, Khadgar, just _fuck_ me already.”

The mage pulled out his fingers, causing the other to groan at the loss. Khadgar straightened, looking at the sight in front of him. Lothar flushed ever so slightly above his beard, his cock still hard even after orgasm, and his legs spread wide, exposing himself completely. Khadgar grabbed the vial and spread the remaining liquid over his own hard-on. The cool sensation took the edge off a bit while he stroked himself. Khadgar gripped the base tightly, pushing the head against Lothar’s ass. “Is it really alright?” The question really wasn't a question, more of a statement of amazement that Lothar would allow someone to take him like this.

Lothar wrapped his legs around Khadgar, “Yes, yes it is.” he offered back, trying to soothe the insecurity in the other’s words.

Khadgar didn’t need much more prompting than that and he pressed forward with a loud groan.  The warrior’s fingernails started to dig into Khadgar’s arms, there was pain as Khadgar was much bigger than three fingers had been.  When he finally pushed past where the fingers had reached, Lothar couldn’t helped the pained noise that escaped from his lips.

Khadgar stopped, he was trying to keep his focus on any discomfort that his lover may have had. He knew how much it could, no- _would_ , hurt the first time.  His hands moved up the taut muscles of Lothar's stomach, searching for signs that it was ok to move on the other's face.  “Don't you dare stop now. You started it - now _finish_ it!” Lothar managed to grit out between breaths. Khadgar nodded and kept pushing forward, ignoring the pained whimpers and moans coming from the man under him until he was fully sheathed inside. The mage’s eyes flashed blue as he struggled to maintain his head, it felt so good. Lothar had always made him feel good but this was something else, it didn’t even _compare_. His fingers made their way up to the warrior’s chest, digging fingernails in as he worried his lower lip in his teeth to keep him from casting a spell while he adjusted to the feeling. Slowly Khadgar pulled out, both of them gasping at the loss, then thrusted back in experimentally.  Lothar was panting hard, it hurt much less now but was still a dull ache. “Khadgar… please.”

The rhythm started off slow, steadily increasing as Khadgar felt himself drawing dangerously close to his own neglected need.  “Anduin… _Anduin_ … ah!” Lothar was touching himself, thoroughly enjoying Khadgar inside him and able to watch himself give over to that pleasure as the mage arched his back. They were both surrendering to the pleasure of the new sensations they were feeling in that moment.  At least they were until Lothar heard the other muttering something in the arcane language.  As much as he wanted to finish himself again, Lothar knew he couldn’t let Khadgar cast an accidental spell in pleasure.  He reached up to cover Khadgar’s mouth but couldn’t quite reach.  His hand brushed against the mage’s neck, experimentally giving it a gentle squeeze.

Khadgar gasped against the partial block of his airway, the spell dying on his lips.  The sensation came crashing down on him and he shuddered, finally being overcome by the pleasure.  His vision went white as he pressed his throat against Lothar’s hand, his mouth opened in a wordless cry.

Lothar moaned as he felt Khadgar fill him. He allowed the mage to fall on top of him, rubbing his neck as the other gasped, trying to catch his breath. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  Khadgar shook his head against Lothar’s chest with a meek noise. “Good… we’ll have to discuss this new kink of yours later, though.” He grinned and he was really sure Khadgar was blushing.  The mage shifted, suddenly aware of the problem pinned between them.

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t help you finish…”  He squeaked as he was cut off when Lothar shoved him off and pinned him to the bed.  Lothar leaned in to kiss and nip up Khadgar’s neck and cheek to finally claim those plump, slightly bruised lips for a sweet, brief kiss.

“I am _far_ from done with you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eria and Aly for the beta reads!! And Aly for the fun title!
> 
> This took me forever to write. @_@ This is probably why I don't write smut often!! But I had loads of inspiration from several Liontrust prompts ;D


End file.
